


Body Work

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred has a thing for his personal trainer, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred has a thing for his personal trainer, and he's trying to be careful before he makes it awkward. It would be easier if Al flirted less...





	Body Work

“We’re not going to get any work done today if you keep starin’ at my ass that way, porkchop,” Al said, cutting through Alfred’s train of thought.

Instantly, Alfred turned red and cleared his throat. “I wasn’t! I was just, uh, admiring your build, ‘cause the whole point of bein’ here is to get like you.”

Okay, so Alfred totally had been thinking a couple of scandalous thoughts as he tried to focus on Al telling him the day’s ‘to do’ list. It was just so hard sometimes, because the fact that Alfred found certain body types sexy was exactly why he wanted a personal trainer. Not only was Al that perfect mix of edgy and humorous, he was an amazing dancer with the voice of an angel and the exact slim, muscular build that Alfred was into.

Alfred wouldn’t mind if Al were a little bit more tactful about sexual things, but that might be purely out of his own self interest. It might not be a big deal if Al just noticed what was on Alfred’s mind- noticed that Alfred appreciated his body-, but Al had a habit of always pointing it out just to embarrass him. 

“Mm-hmm,” his personal trainer replied. Then he made eye contact in the mirror and gave him an incredibly flirtatious smile. “If that makes you feel better~”

“It’s true,” Alfred said, though his tone was more guilty than forceful. Actually, he was trying not to pout, but his reflection in the wall mirror showed him that he was failing.

“Awww c’mon, big guy, you know I admire you just as well.~” Al was moving now to lead him through his warm-ups now, and Alfred came to his side to get started.

“I’m a client,” he said back. “I’m off limits, remember?”

It’s a return to previous teasingly flirtatious conversations and a bit of a sore spot for Alfred, perhaps. This had come up between them because Al was a natural flirt. He’d made it clear that he didn’t want to make Alfred feel uncomfortable as his client. Many of his clients had requested him to be less flirtatious, and Al always complied. When it came up a few appointments prior, Alfred had just shrugged it off and said that he didn’t care.

In fact, he did care rather a lot, because he  _wanted_ Al to flirt with him.

But he had also wanted it to  _mean_ something, and Al’s insistence that he was just rather naturally flirty had hurt Alfred’s feelings more than he cared to admit. Sometimes, Alfred thought that it would be better to get a new trainer, someone that he wasn’t nursing a crush for, and try instead to make friends with Al… but then he’d have to find out the hard if Al would actually hang out with him if he wasn’t being paid.

And of course, this would mean that Alfred would have to admit that he wanted to hang out outside of the gym and that he liked Al- facts too embarrassing to consider admitting.

Regardless, the jibe had done its work well enough, and for a few long awkward moments, Al didn’t respond. When he finally did, there was quite a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

“You know, I didn’t say that to hurt your feelings. I don’t mess around with clients because that’s bad professional form.” He paused here and it gave Alfred just enough time to feel terrible.

Then, Al continued, slower this time, tone cautious. “I mean, in any other circumstance, I’d be messing around with you already. Despite what people say about me, I do take my job seriously, and I’m not about to ruin a client relationship because I can’t keep it in my pants.”

This admittance has Alfred’s heart suddenly going a mile a minute, and he cautions a glance over at him. “Is… is that how it is…?” He chewed his lip as he stretched out his arms and shoulders, Al now getting closer to him to guide him through it.

“It is,” he replied.

“Well…” The room went awkwardly quiet as Alfred tried to say exactly what was on his mind. “I mean, I had considered…” Here his voice dropped down low, barely a murmur. “Considered getting another trainer just so… we could like… not date but like hang out or whatever.”

Alfred caught a glance of Al’s smile starting to curl up into a rather teasing expression, but he turned away to grab his water bottle. Then there were hands on Alfred’s shoulder and a voice against his neck.

“Then perhaps, we can have a bit more  _intimate_  of a session today~” Al’s expression was naughty and his tone suggestive.

His breath caught in his throat, and Alfred turned to look at Al. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind that, ya know, if it’s not too dirty…”

“Awwww, you take all the fun out of it from the start!" 

—

For all the teasing and sexy fantasies that the proposal conjured up, Al continued on with the workout as planned- mostly at least. Now, Al’s hands lingered on Alfred’s skin as they work together long enough to have both of their hearts pounding.  Sometimes Al’s lips would just barely brush Alfred’s neck or ear as he gave him directions. Throughout the exercise, Al was close enough that Alfred could smell his deodorant, could practically feel the warmth of him even as he’s trying to work. All of the workout has mostly focused Alfred’s whole attention on Al’s voice, his hands, his body so close.

Needless to say, Alfred was red-faced the whole time and well-teased by the end of it.

“W-when you said intimate,” Alfred murmured as he started his cool down stretches to relax again. “I didn’t realize you only meant … like extra touching and breathing on my neck…”

Al laughed as he pressed Alfred to lie back on the mat. “You’re still paying for a workout. As much as I like the idea of sexcapades as a workout, I’m also gonna make sure you get a real proper training too.” Then he switched track back to the workout itself. “We’re going to do a PNF hamstring stretch alright? Just stretch this leg out like this, yeah, good, and pull your other knee up.”

Alfred laid out on his back, arms stretched out to the side like Al had positioned him, and Al kneeled next to his leg. Then, he smiled down at him and arched a brow in such a way that made it clear that he picked this stretch for a reason. Al slid his hands up along his thighs- a completely unnecessary touch that has Alfred squirming and chewing his lip.

“Put your leg up on my shoulder, Alfred,” Al said then, helping Alfred to position his leg up properly. “Good~ We’re going to stretch this leg out. You’re going to push down against my shoulder for a 6 count ‘kay? Then you’re gonna breath out and relax.” As he explained, he caressed Alfred’s calves and thighs, fingertips gentle on his skin. “Then I’ll push you deeper into the stretch. See how far we can go yeah?”

“I think I got it,” Alfred replied, though his voice was soft from how embarrassed he was.

“Good~ Now…” Al pushed his leg up, getting to a place where he could feel the tightness. Then he smiled. “Now push down against my shoulder, kay? Push down and hold it…” He had one hand on Alfred’s ankle now and the other on his knee. While he definitely liked touching him and caressing him, he made sure to give him proper support during the stretch itself. “That’s perfect, Alfred, now relax, just relax your whole body… Yeah, that’s perfect. You make a pretty picture like that.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Alfred replied, relaxing back for several long moments. Al was gazing down into his face now, eyes bright with teasing.

“I think it’s gotten plenty far already~ Now I’mma push you forward.” Al pressed his leg forward, stretching his leg up. “We’ll go again yeah. Push down on my shoulder. Good pressure, I love men with strong legs~” He winked at Alfred, and his client glanced away from him, face probably permanently red now. “And relax, yeah, good…. I’m going to push forward again now.”

So they continued in this manner, to stretch and to finish off their workout. Al flirted and touched and teased, and Alfred gazed at his trainer with a rather unguarded look of longing. Only after they finished completely was Al able to give Alfred the kind of “intimate workout” he’d probably been imagining all along.

“Promised me more intimate and just flirted more than usual,” Alfred said, expression embarrassed but also amusingly huffy. “I mean, not complaining mind you, but you made it sound so naughty at the beginning.”

“Oh that’s cause the best part of an intimate session is the reward stage at the end.” Al laughed softly at the immediate expression of interest on Alfred’s face, and he added, “Close your eyes~”

When Alfred has obeyed the request, Al dragged him down into a sudden kiss. They were ready and had known each other long enough now that kissing wasn’t too much or too fast for either of them, but Al knew that they wouldn’t go much beyond that for now. Sure, Al was certain if he wanted that he could probably have Alfred naked and well sexed in no time, but the last thing that he wanted was to turn something with so much romantic potential into meaningless- but probably awesome- sex.

Still, he allowed Alfred to pin him against the mirror to kiss him breathless, and even let Alfred get a good feel of his ass. (Alfred, he’d realized long ago, was an ass man, and Al had caught him very openly ogling several times.) Just when it feels like touching and kissing might turn dirtier, Al started to pull away, but Alfred beat him to it.

“Fuck Al,” he said softly, expression a bit clouded with pleasure as he breaks from his lips. “We’re still on for Friday’s session…? After we should… we should go out for dinner or, uhm, something.”

“Why Alfred~” he replied, stroking a hand over his cheek. “Are you asking me out on a date~?”

Alfred frowned at him- almost a pout really- and said, “What do you think? After making out like that, jeez…. I mean of course it is. I don’t know why—”

But Al cut his embarrassed rambling off with a firm kiss. “Yes, of course then. Let’s get our workout out of the way, and go out together.”

Alfred smiled at him, so radiant it was impossible not to smile back. If Al didn’t have another client soon, he’d probably have stopped Alfred from leaving, but instead, they lingered near the door and talked until his next appointment showed up.

They part ways, but thoughts of their next meeting were the only things in their heads.  


End file.
